Tails Meets Lugia
by TailsSkywalker1977
Summary: Tails, while taking a stroll, meets and befriends a Lugia Pokemon. (Contains nursery rhyme lullaby.)


Tails, Sonic's little brother and tough sidekick, was out taking a quiet walk while Sonic went out with Sally for a date. He liked having some time to himself once and a while.

"I just love taking quiet strolls alone...it's so peaceful." Tails sighed to himself.

He finds a big tree and sits under it, looking at the sky. "So beautiful..." He sighed.

Nearby, flying in the sky, was a Lugia Pokemon, about as big as a moving truck. Normally Lugias were bigger than that, but not this one.

He was flying around, trying to find and make a friend. He looked down, and spotted Tails under the tree, smiled, and flew down silently.

He landed a few yards behind the tree, and slowly went up to it.

Tails just watched the sky, and saw a rainbow nearby. "Wow...what a beautiful rainbow..."

Lugia poked his head out from behind the tree, and said, "Hello there, little fella."

"Huh?" Tails said, "Who said that?"

"Behind you." Lugia replied.

Tails looked behind him and saw Lugia. "Oh, hello there."

Lugia comes out from behind the tree, and lays on his stomach next to Tails. "How you doing?" He asked.

"Fine." Tails replied. "Who and what are you?"

"I am a Lugia Pokemon." He replied.

"You're a pretty cool Pokemon, and you're a big guy too." Tails said.

"Thanks." Lugia said. "What might your name be?"

"It's Miles Prower, but my friends call me Tails." Tails said. "I'm a fox. I was born with these two tails. I use them to fly."

"That's pretty cool." Lugia said.

Tails then remembered being bullied in the past, just because of his second tails. He looked down sadly from the memory. Lugia saw his hurt look, and leaned in worriedly.

"What's the matter, Tails?" Lugia asked.

"I get picked on by others all the time." Tails said sadly.

"Why?" Lugia asked.

"They tell me i'm a freak, because of my stupid second tail. They said that I don't deserve friends, and they attack me, and break everything I invent. I can build and repair stuff."

Lugia felt terrible for the little guy. Nobody had the right to abuse a little kid like him like that! Nobody!

"They do all that just because of your second tail?" He asked.

"Yes!" Tails started to cry. "They always tell me, you're a nobody, and that's what you'll always be! A nobody!" Tails cried.

Lugia felt the urge to comfort him, and placed his big hand errrr...wing on his back, and rubbed gently, nuzzling his cheek with his nose.

"There there, Tails..." He comforted. "They only do that because their jealous of how smart you are."

"You don't think i'm a freak?" Tails asked as he stopped crying.

"No way." Lugia said. "That second tails is actually cool. And I hate to says this, but...you're kinda cute to me..."

"You think i'm cute...?" Tails asked with a slight blush.

Lugia shook his head. "I don't think you're cute, I 'know' you're cute."

Tails smiled shyly, his hand on the back of his head. "That's nice, Lugia...I think..."

Lugia then asked, "Wanna be friends, little fella?"

Tails nodded. "Yeah." He then yawned and rubbed his right eye tiredly.

Lugia smiled lovingly at his yawn and asked sweetly, "Awww...you tired, Tails?"

Tails nodded with a sleepy look. "Yeah...very tired."

Lugia smiled, leaned back on the tree, and took Tails into his big wing/hands, held him close to his chest like a newborn child, and rocked him gently.

Tails blushed slightly as he was being rocked in Lugia's paws. He felt slightly embarrased being rocked like was a little baby. But he grew even more tired each second.

He was going to say something, and tiredly said, "Lugia, I-" But Lugia cut him off.

"Shhhhh...hush, Tails..." He cooed.

Tails decides to hush, and Lugia continues rocking him.

Lugia, still rocking him, asked cooingly, "Do you want me to sing you a lullaby, Tails?"

Tails blushed a bit deeper red from that question, but nodded slowly.

Lugia smiled. He then began to sing 'Rock a Bye Baby' softly, while still rocking him. LOL!

"Rock a bye baby in the treetop, when the wind blows the cradle will rock, when the bow breaks the cradle will fall, and down will come baby cradle and all..." He sang softly.

Tails blushed a deep red in embarrasment from the lullaby that was being sung to him. It was a lullaby for babies. But either way, it helped making him even sleepier.

He slowly closed his eyes, while Lugia, still rocking him, repeated the lullaby.

"Rock a bye baby in the treetop, when the wind blows the cradle will rock, when the bow breaks the cradle will fall, and down will come baby cradle and all..." He sang softly as he rocked Tails.

Sonic was back from his date with Sally, walking home, and as he walked home, he saw Lugia under a tree rocking Tails.

Sonic couldn't help but smile at the cute sight. "Awwww..." Sonic said, and walked over. "Isn't that cute...?"

Tails, still being rocked, was fast asleep, snuggled into Lugia's chest.

Lugia smiled and nuzzled Tails' forehead with his nose. "Sweet dreams, Tails..." He licked Tails' cheek, which he brushed in his sleep.

Sonic went up and said loudly, "Whatcha doing with Tails, big guy?"

Lugia said softly, "Shhh, he's sleeping."

Sonic quickly said, "Oops, sorry...Who are you?"

"I'm Lugia, Tails' new friend." Lugia replied softly.

"I see..." Sonic replied. "Why are you holding him?"

"He was tired so I sang him a lullaby to help him go to sleep..." Lugia said.

"Oh." Sonic said, now understanding. "I need to take him home now, I gotta make dinner so he can eat when he wakes up."

Lugia nodded and gently held Tails out to Sonic, and Sonic took him gently into his arms, and Tails snuggled into Sonic's shoulder in his sleep.

"It was nice meeting you Lugia," Sonic said. "I hope to see you again soon."

"Me too, Sonic." Lugia said happily.

He then leaned his head down and whispered in Tails' ear, "I'll see you again soon, Tails..." He then gave Tails a lick on the cheek, and he again brushed it in his sleep.

Sonic chuckled at the sight, and then said, "Well, bye." Sonic then ran off with Tails sleeping in his arms.

"Bye!" Lugia called out as he left, and flew off into the sky back to his secret crystal cave.

Sonic was now at home, and took Tails into his room.

He place Tails onto his bed, and pulled the blanket over him.

He then gave Tails a kiss on his forehead. "Sweet dreams, little bro." He said softly, and then went down to make dinner.

THE END!

e.


End file.
